The Furies
The Furies 'are the main antagonists in God of War: Ascension, as they hunt Kratos for 'betraying' Ares. The Furies are an independent race; neither Titan nor god, mortal nor Shade. Greek Mythology In Greek mythology they are chthonic deities of vengeance created when Cronos castrated his father Ouranus and threw his genitalia into the sea, the Furies emerged from the drops of blood. There were 3 sisters: Alecto, Megaera and Tisiphone. Alecto was charged with punishing those who committed moral crimes as anger, especially when used against others, she was the goddess of Anger. Megaera was the goddess of Jealousy; she punishs those who have commit crimes as cheating and adultery. Tisiphone was the third sister and the goddess of Vengeance, punishing those who have committed the crimes of murder: Patricide (killing leaders or your father), Fratricide (killing your brother) and homicide. In the ''God of War series God of War: Ascension Created from the madness and rage of a war that was waged between The Primordials (ageless creators of the universe), the Furies were tasked to punish the wicked and treacherous. All three sisters sport different appearances and different techniques of movement. Kratos is punished by the Furies for betraying Ares. They were revealed in the Furies Trailer but only one of the sisters, Megaera, has been shown. She's dressed like an amazon and having Roman Helmet with a plume like a mohawk. Huge spider legs sprout from the middle of her back and are several times larger than herself, which she can use to stab her enemies or even those who simply stand in her way. Megaera can also release a swarm of parasites from a diseased looking rash on her chest that bury into the skin of her enemies, possessing them into fighting for her. In the beginning of the game, a one-armed Megaera wakes a bound and wounded Kratos from his sleep. She slashes at him with her claws whilst a huge metal collar holds him in place; eventually one of her slashes break the bond around his neck and allows Kratos to stand up. The Fury jabs at him with her spider-like appendages and the Spartan has to dodge them via mini-game, upon completing the first dodge, one arm is set free thus allowing him to attack. The two fight for a short amount of time and then Kratos' second arm is freed, he promptly slashes at Megaera's abdomen and then charges into her, knocking them both of the ledge that the former was once bound on. An injured Megaera flees from Kratos, taunting him as she runs on her huge legs. She summons parasites from her chest and they latch on to caged humans in order to transform them into insect-like monsters that are similar to the Satyr grunts. The chase continues until they both come to a huge arm of Aegaeon, Megaera releases another swarm of parasites that burrow into the giant's skin; the arm spits in half to reveal a beastly monster inside. The Fury leaves the scene when the fray begins. Powers & Abilities Though they are not deities, the Furies possess many superhuman and supernatural powers, such as Megaera's ability to secrete parasites and her enhanced strength. *'''Immortality - The Furies are older than the Earth itself. *'Superhuman Strength' - The Furies can overpower and lift a full grown man high off the ground without any effort. They strike with considerable force, enough to smash through a stone floor. *'Superhuman Agility' - The Furies have spider-like agility. *'Flight' - The Furies can defy gravity and fly through the air with great speed. Trivia * In Greek Mythology, they were also known as the Erinyes, while in the God of War Mythos, Erinys is a separate character, being the daughter of Thanatos. * The Furies and Aphrodite are sisters, according to Greek Mythology. *Megaera states that her sisters are kinder to Kratos than she is, it is unknown if this is true. **If it is true, it is unknown how or why they are kind to him; either through simple benevolence or they even might be sexually attracted to him, or both. Later in the chase, Megaera says to Kratos "I will not endulge you as my sisters do." which further implies the latter theory. * Megaera stated that Alecto was never one with manners, as she interpreted her "special time" with Kratos. *It should be noted that the blood that the Furies emerge from does not come from Ouranos in the opening of God of War: Ascension, instead, the blood spurts from the face of a female Primordial after she is punched. Related Pages *Alecto *Megaera Gallery God of war Megaera.jpg God-of-War-Ascension-the-Furies-2.jpg GoWA-Furies-1.jpg God-of-War-Ascension-Furies concept art.jpg|Concept Art: Megaera (God of War: Ascension) God of War Furies concept art 2.png|Concept Art: Megaera (God of War: Ascension) 8051148453 0d34b14e10.jpg Kratos vs Megeara.JPG Category:God of War:Ascension Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:God of War Series